


“A dancer dies twice—once they stop dancing and the first death is more painful,”

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Dark, Demons, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Mild Blood, Obsessive Behavior, Sad Ending, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Tragic Romance, inspired by Black Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: “..to dance. I desire to dance again,”Because the truth is, Yeonjun has had his first death.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	“A dancer dies twice—once they stop dancing and the first death is more painful,”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i wrote horror so i don't really have prior experience. i tried my best so i'm sorry >.<
> 
> do read the tags before you read <3

_“Presenting the Black Swan of Big Hit Arts Academy, Choi Yeonjun.”_

The long black curtains that hang over the stage slowly part, revealing a lone figure basked in a single light on the front part of the stage, casting a shadow on the white background. The figure is perfectly in position and his arms are raised in the air in a graceful manner. The orchestra starts, a harmony of many instruments, an intense and haunting sound that is elegantly accompanied by the gentle movements of the lone dancer.

He is _beauty_. He is _grace._

He is the black swan.

His body moves like fluid, completely immersed in his dancing. His pink hair is appealing but nothing could be compared to his sophistication. For the audience, He is telling a story of a dancer dancing as if it’s his last. Of a death that is more painful; the death of his passion. He twirls and jumps along the beat, cultivating the attention of the eyes watching him.

He is _rare_.

He is the black swan.

And when the music dies, he dies with it, ending his performance on his knees and his arms in the air. The heaviness of the aftermath hits him and he almost falls over in exhaustion but the audience sing praises and cheers and he holds strong.

_“A dancer dies twice—once they stop dancing and the first death is more painful,”_

In the dark of the stage, he sees a pair of central heterochromia eyes staring back at him.

****_“what do you desire, child?.”  
  
_

**_“I desire..”_ **

****

****

There are arms holding him in an embrace and Yeonjun comes alive at the familiar scent that greets his nose. The curtains are once again drawn after his performance but he realized in embarrassment that he had been frozen, staring at the spot he had seen the eyes. He pulls away from the warmth and is immediately greeted by his boyfriend’s proud beam.

“You did amazing as always, Hyung,” Soobin speaks in pride and Yeonjun smiles weakly, still shaken by exhaustion and what he had seen. His lover seems to pick up his lack of energy and gently pulls him up from the floor. “Are you okay?” he asks lowly and Yeonjun swallows. He opens his mouth to speak but before he could, a shout of joy comes from behind.

“Hyung, that was so cool!” his friend, Huening Kai shouts in delight. The couple turns around to see the rest of their friends approaching them. Taehyun and Beomgyu are smiling widely as the three of them come to a stop in front of the dancer and his boyfriend. Yeonjun smiles shyly, scratching the back of his neck. Soobin says something, mostly to distract their friends from how _off_ the older is acting but Yeonjun is already distracted.

In the back of his head, he hears a haunting sinister laugh.

**_“..to dance. I desire to dance again,”_ **

****

**_Because the truth is, Yeonjun has had his first death._ **

****

****

****

The studio seems different tonight—the walls are closing on him, making him feel more suffocated than he had ever felt but he is alive. He is free. And his body is moving onto the music that is playing in the background.

Dancing is his oxygen. A necessity, for Choi Yeonjun. It’s like he was born with the sole purpose to dance. Without it, he’d die.

And he’d rather die than to never dance ever again.

The walls are looming over him and he hears laughter in his ears. Slowly, the sinister laugh grows louder by the second but Yeonjun is not afraid.

He had died once. He can die again.

**_“what do you mean I can’t dance again?”_ **

****

**_“it seems like you have pushed your body to its limit. You are only 11 years old but if you continue dancing, you could never move again,”_ **

****

****

****

****

****

His eyes are wide opened and he stares blankly at the ceiling above him. Next to him, his lover sleeps yet he could not drift off to dreamland.

How could he?

The odd eyes are staring back at him.

**_“Very well, child. If that is what you wish,”_ **

****

**_“10 years right? You’ll give me 10 years,”_ **

****

****

****

****

****

Soft hands are carding through his fingers as he lays upon his lover’s thigh. His face is hidden behind a book that he is writing in. Not the best position but Yeonjun couldn’t find it in himself to move. Soobin didn’t mind, absentmindedly listening to music from his earphones as he stares at nothing. Yeonjun glances at his lover, feeling his heart swell from the love he feels for Soobin.

If there is _someone_ that Yeonjun loves more than dancing, it would be Choi Soobin.

Just like dancing, Soobin had given him a sense of purpose. They have been together since the beginning of freshman year and Soobin had been a blessing to him as much as he is a curse. Soobin will always be a part of him.

The younger seems to notice his stare and looks down questionably. Yeonjun smiles softly and reaches up to gently touch his cheeks. His fingers hovers over Soobin eyes, moving gently to his nose and lastly to his lips. He’s memorizing. Even when he had spent years looking at Soobin’s face, he always loves to study every nook and crook just so his face can be seared into his mind. So that when he sleeps, he would still see Soobin in his dreams.

“hyung, why are you staring at me?” Soobin asks bashfully, cheeks tinted with red and Yeonjun chuckles, clearly adoring his lover.

If dancing is the cause of his death, Soobin is his reason to live.

“I love you,” Yeonjun whispers earnestly. He never gets tired of saying it. Soobin visibly softens and leans down to kiss him briefly on his lips. The boy pulls away and Yeonjun almost chases after the sweetness of his lips.

“I love you more,” Soobin whispers back. he’s staring at Yeonjun as if he is the light of his life and Yeonjun couldn’t help but wonder what Soobin would do when his light dims.

**_“yes, and when the time comes, I will take your soul,”_ **

The walls of his studio is tall tonight and the figure in his mirror did not seem to be his reflection. It looks like him but there is something eerie about him. Yeonjun’s heart is pounding in his chest but he ignores the figure, focusing on the music that is playing in the background. He dances, and dances because that is the only thing he could do before his time runs out.

The clock mocks him, the arrow moving dangerously closed to three in the morning but Yeonjun dances still.

_He is the black swan and death does not scare him._

His moves grow more sloppy than graceful as his mind clouds with fear but he had chosen this path and he shall take responsibility for it. In the mirror, his reflection does not move with him. Instead, it stands with its eyes on Yeonjun and a creepy smile on its lips. Hovering over the reflection, Yeonjun sees the odd eyes and pointy ears—The demon is here, watching his last performance and his _downfall_.

The music stops the moment the clock hits three in the morning and time stills.

Yeonjun collapses on his knees, heaving and his eyes stinging from unshed tears. He keeps his eyes on the floor and his body shakes. The shadow casted by the moonlight peeking from the windows grow bigger and he feels a presence looming over him. He digs his nails into his palms and slowly raises his head.

Fear grows stronger when he sees _himself_ kneeling before him. But the Yeonjun in front of him has eyes that are mismatched; one blue and the other green with an intimidating aura and a wicked smile on his face.

_“I have come to take you away, dancer,”_ the voice sends a chill down his spine and Yeonjun takes a deep breath. The fear slowly fades away and Yeonjun closes his eyes briefly, an image of a smiling boy he calls his lover flashes in his mind before he opens them again and all he could feel is acceptance.

The demon is watching him and Yeonjun slowly holds out his hands. “take me,” He whispers and the demon takes his hands and his touch is cold as ice. The demon inches closer and closer but Yeonjun averts his gaze to the mirror, seeing nothing but himself as if the demon is not there. The demon’s arms come up to his shoulders and he’s pulled into his embrace.

Yeonjun finally lets his tears fall and he feels something crawl up his throat as the arms around him holds him tighter. He coughs and a trail of blood escapes his mouth. He cries as the demon holds him tighter and tighter until black spots begin dancing in his eyes. He could not move, paralyzed and it is daunting. He tries to breathe, to prolong the inevitable.

But he hears the demon laugh, and he could breathe no more.

_“have you heard of the tale of the Black swan?”_

_“isn’t that the kid who died last year?”_

_“yes. It is said that he had traded his soul to dance again,”_

_“that’s insane! But doesn’t he have a lover then?”_

_“Choi Soobin? Yeah, he’s still around. Poor kid.”_

The former lover of the black swan holds the last piece of the deceased in his wallet everywhere he goes. And whenever he grieves, he takes the letter out and he tries to understand his lover a bit more but he could never truly understand.

****

**_I do not regret the choice I had made. The only regret I had was not having more time with you._ **

****

****

****

But the rare black swan is gone.

Every time Soobin walks past the studio he had found Yeonjun’s body in, he still hears music playing and a shadow dancing on the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> follow me on twt @miintaexty


End file.
